Its a twin thing
by Ren Jinguji
Summary: Kaoru has a fancy for another twin... that's not his. Read to learn more


pov: Kaoru

pairing: Koruko x Kaoru

date:

Hikaru and I are wlking towards are next class. theres a rumer going around that there is a new student in our class and that she is an exchange student from america. I wonder what he/she will be like and if they can tell us apart I think while opening the door to our class. we notice the new student. it's a girl and a pretty one at that. she has redish orange hair tied back into a high bun. she didn't wear the school uniform instead she wore a pretty basic dress with tulips on it. She looked a little narcicistic but we are used to that(from Tamaki). We decided to go talk to her.

" Good evening, we are the hitachiin twins. But who are you?" we ask in unisen.

" I am kirako, i am 1/2 japenese and you anoy me go away" Kirako replied rudly. I dont really know how but I was a little hurt by that comment.

"well that isn't very nice" we reply. "I SAID GO AWAY I DON'T LIKE YOU SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yells. now I know I dont like this girl. she is anoying and way to angery. I dont know why i started to feel my eyes start to water. she didn't even know us we were just trying to be nice to her why did she have to yell at us? I dont get it. We have gotten more open to the people around us compared to us in middle school. "Kaoru? are you ok?" Hikaru askes me looking a little concerned. "Yah I am fine it has just been a while since we were yelled at like that." I say clearing my eyes of the water. i spent that whole class piriod thinking about how and why she yelled at us like that but soon enough the bell rang. "Kaoru you didn't say anything anything during class are you sure you are ok?" Hikaru asked. the truth was that I wasn't ok i felt like it really was our fault she got mad. I didn't know how to react to it. "well ok if you say so. And we have drama next so you better start feeling happy..." Hikaru recomended/comanded.

"ok I will try." I said as we walked into the stage room. It felt a little happyer here, i couldn't explain it, it just happyer here like a little bit of my sadness had already lifted.

"oh hi you must be in my class too it is so good to meet you" Kirako said reaching her hand out to meet us. it was odd she didn't seem to act like she did erlyer. Her eyes are different. They are smiling just like she was. unlike befor when her eyes were only angry and anoyed. Just another thing I didnt understand.

" Get away from him! you think that you can just yell at us like that and suddenly act like we are best friends! No that is not how it works! At least apolagize." Hikaru said steping in front of me. Being over protective as usual.

" I am sorry, I didnt know that I yelled at you I didn't even know that I had you in my class today besides this one." she said politly bowing to us. she must be really sorry. but she didn't even know that we were in her class? that dosn't make sence... unless.

" Hey do you have a twin named Kirako?" I asked.

~Karuko~

Just then someone could tell the difference between me and my sister.

" how could you tell?" I asked. He could tell the difference between me and my twin sister just by looking at me? he doesn't even know me very well.

" your eyes say it all but I was wondering. Why were you trying to take the blame for you sister?" he asks leaning in towards me.

"You see it's not easy having a sister that constantly gets into trouble. she always yells at people,get ditension, and stuff like that so when ever she doesn't come or when the person she was mad at finds me they always think I am her so I got used to it so now I just take the blame for what she has done." I say. It's true that is how it has always been ever since we were children I take the blame. I guess it is just our little arangment that we secretly made. I wish that she would learn to take responsibilaty for her actions or at least be kind to people every once in a while.

" that is horible" I hear Kaoru say. I look up. I see his distressed face it makes me want to cry and take care of him but i dont know why.

"you cant do that anymore because you arent helping her if you just take her punishment. That means that she can get away with littraly anything. you can never help her if you keep this up." he says sternly. I slowly feel my eyes start to water. he is right i cant keep this up. I cant keep taking this away from her I will distroy her life if I keep this up. The fact that I didn't notice this befor is making me cry. the fact that I have been doing this to my sister for 15 years is going to drive me insane.

"Hey it's ok don't cry. if you want i can ditch club time and help you out a little after school?" he askes I can't denie his request it would be too rude of me besides i think I might actually have a crush on him. But i cant tell quite yet i will have to see...

~just wait there will be more~


End file.
